Talk:Insurgency
as opposed to guilliotine how does this compae in dmg ? cause with the .5 base at 100tp compaed to .8??? for guillo it sounds kinda crappy >.> :The DRK in my Nyzul static seems to like it better than Guillotine. I think his reasoning is that he likes how TP raises the damage, unlike Guillotine, where TP only affects the duration of the Silence add. effect. Plus, he can make Light with Insurgency. --Kyrie 16:40, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Few notes on this: First only the first hit has the changing fTP mod, the rest are 1.0 I've tested this since the day it came out and the damage fluctuation matches that theory with one exception: There seems to be a hidden effect on this weapon skill that causes much higher than anticipated damage spikes if you have taken a lot of damage on your current target. Much more testing would be needed, but so far on HNM's like KV, Dark Ixion, Jailer of Temperance, and many times in Dynamis, Insurgency spikes beyond what current formulas suggest within it's margin of error. After taking significant damage (But even healed to full HP) Insurgency will greatly surpass the power of Guillotine. These could just be rare random occurrences but if anyone else notices, please help me out here with verification. -- Stinkophiliac 08:38, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Although I've never tested WSes, I can kind of attest to this. Used it throughout Dynamis, first one was a measly 400 dmg, then I began peeling off hate from PLDs (not intentionally) and took severe damage from pull to pull, sometimes life threatening. Each Insurgency thereafter was an upwards of 700-1000 damage consistently (minus the occasional 500 damage from a weak Frying Pan). Another DRK was spamming Guillotine throughout for 400 sometimes 500. Can't say for sure, won't edit the main page, but throwing it out there that I believe Stinkophiliac may be hitting close to home. --Thundermelon 03:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) This weapon skill is definitely odd. On several occasions I've hit for way more than I should have. Mostly done in campaign and against NMs that would be considered EP-T give or take and once in a merit party goofing off. Full buffed this thing shot for more than 2.4k vs guillotines average of 1.6-1.8 with non elite gear. In merit party on a VT Sea Puk I hit for a 1056 Insurgency vs guillotines average of 750-800. All other Insurgencies hit for 500-700. It's off. we're talking about a 300 damage gap vs guillotine and a 3-500 damage gap on other insurgencies. It doesn't add up. The weapon skill, in my personal opinion, either has a hidden effect that only procs under certain conditions or the modifiers for the weapon skill are wrong. As consistent as they appear it may be something similar to atonement in the strange modifier category. Quite possible that all Nyzul Weapon skills have different than normal modifiers. More research is needed. -Shadows_Within :Must say I'm fairly stumped by this WS. I was working on trial with just myself and a rdm for healing/buff purposes just to test the theory of "Damage take increases damage of the WS." For a while I was sure set on this as I did notice an increase to the WS's potential dmg given the formula, but then I had instances where I had no dmg taken from the mob (though it was the same family of mob) and still saw the dmg increase (IE: I would engage and immediately use Insurgency prior to receiving any damage from the target). I wonder if it might not be just damage received but possibly enmity generate? Too bad someone with a Liberator isn't doing trial and could run some parse to get more concrete data on this. Would be nice to know exactly what triggers the unaccounted variance. ~~Kerayu